Five Cases
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Five cases that prove that Starfire is quite intelligent. Humor abroad.


**This just came to mind while doing some chem homework (four in the morning, yeah, I know). **

**Ah, the things that can end up inspiring you.**

**The point pretty much is: Starfire is not stupid. At all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Case One: It is possible to travel the speed of light<em>

The Titans were at the local video store, currently trying to defeat Control Freak.

Robin pulled everyone together to regroup. "All right team, his tactics aren't new. We should be able to easily take him down. Beast Boy, Raven, you take left. Cy, full out ambush. Star and I'll take right. Titans, go!"

Everyone hurried off to their assigned areas, preparing for what should be an easy battle. Cyborg went in for the attack, but surprisingly Control Freak's mutant ZombieDick took him out quickly, through methods that shall not be explained.

Starfire gasped. "Cyborg!"

Control Freak turned toward her, a creepy smile on his face. "Well hello there, beautiful. I'm sure my toy will have bouts of fun with _you_." He attempted to laugh maniacally while he used an odd looking controller to have the ZombieDick go for her.

Starfire growled. "I do not appreciate my friends being hurt." Her eyes glowed bright green and starbolts formed around her hands.

Control Freak scoffed. "Sorry sweetcheeks, but I'll always be two steps ahead! Haha-AH!"

Not even a second later Control Freak was lying unconscious and tied up, a smiling Starfire in front of him.

All of the Titans – including Cyborg, who had since shaken off the earlier attack – stared at her in amazement. Everyone turned to Robin to confront her first. He scratched the back of his head. "Ahh…Star?"

She rose her eyebrows, beckoning him to continue.

He cleared his throat. "How exactly did you do that? Well, not so much doing it overall, as in how did you do it so _fast_?"

She smiled kindly at him. "Do you not remember when I spoke of how my people can travel at the speed of light? I do not use it often, merely because it is obvious it would be harder to control, but when I deem in necessary I shall do the pulling of it out!"

They all looked at each other again, and Robin spoke up once more. "Yeeaah…how exactly, again?"

She cocked her head, baffled by his confusion. "Well, one must simply get every aspect of the speed down to a point, as in three times ten to the eighth. It is hard to master at first, but with practice it is quite useful." She beamed.

_Case Two: Silly Cyborg, That's Not For Hydrogen!_

Cyborg growled. "Damnit, why can't I get this freaking energy figured out! I plugged everything in right. Transition two equals negative four point five times ten to the negative nineteenth, to transition four equals negative one point three-three times ten to the negative nineteenth. No freaking problem. Let's see, two point one-eight times ten to the negative eighteenth…then put this in for one over n squared…Gah!" Cyborg silently fumed as he tried to figure out how to find the energy of his current sample of elements.

Starfire strolled by humming and noticed his distress. She furrowed her brow and looked over his shoulder. "Please Cyborg, why are you the angry?"

He grumbled in frustration. "I'm trying to figure out the damn energy from two to four and it's not working worth a damn."

She cocked her head and looked down. "This is not hydrogen, correct?"

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "No…" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinked. "Then why are you using Bohr's equation? His knowledge was only practical for the hydrogen atom. Simple subtract transition four by transition two."

He looked down and calculated it through. He sweatdropped. "Heh, right." He smiled up at her. "My bad." He silently cursed himself for not noticing that right away. Probably his low battery cell.

She smiled. "It was not a problem."

_Case Three: Water and Density_

Beast Boy poked at the ice cubes in his drink and turned to Starfire. "Hey Star, wanna know why ice doesn't sink?" He grinned cheekily.

She smiled and nodded. "I believe the expression is 'shoot'."

He giggled slightly before continuing. "Because, haha, H TWO Cold! Hahaha. Get it? Like H2O…sounding…"

She cocked her head. "I believed it was because water is one of the few substances that is less dense in its solid form. It would be most awful for the ice to fall, especially when the bodies of water do the freezing over. The hydrogen bonds freeze in place so there is more space, unlike other molecules." She smiled.

He sweatdropped, somewhat sad that his joke went to waste (not that it was that great, anyway) and also from his newly required knowledge. "Uhh…yeah…that's what I meant."

_Case Four: Quantized_

Cyborg had gotten used to bringing Starfire in by 'having trouble' with calculations, which we all know is not true. He just sometimes wasn't in the mood. His excuse was it seemed like she enjoyed doing it. He smiled as he came up behind Starfire, tapping her shoulder.

She turned around quickly, on defense.

Cyborg held out his hand in front of him. "Whoa, calm down there li'l lady. Just wonderin' if you wanna help down in the lab, that's all."

She calmed and smiled. "Oh yes, that would be most enjoyable." She followed him all the way to the lab, eyes shining at the multitude of equipment. "What is it that you require of me?"

"Well, uh, I have to…go get the T-Car repaired…so I was wondering if you could take care of these frequencies for me. Here." He handed her a tape. "The energies have already been deciphered."

She caught it happily and nodded.

Cyborg smiled, happy to at least get some of it done. He knew there was no way that she would finish it all by the time he got back.

She had finished it by the time he got back. He blinked, wide-eyed. "Uh…wow. Nice job."

She smiled. "Well, the equations used did not take that long. You have given me the energies and I have memorized the Planck's constant."

He nodded slowly. "Didn't you need a calculator or somethin'?" He never needed one, but he was part robot. The numbers, if done without a calculator, would take up a bit of time; much more than he was gone.

She shook her head. "Why would I use your calculating contraption when I am perfectly able to do the math inside of my head?"

He scratched his head and shrugged.

_Case Five: Glucose and Fructose_

Beast Boy had just finished up his third popsicle and was currently rubbing his stomach. He jabbed Starfire in the side. "Nothin' like good ole' glucose, right Star?" He figured he looked incredibly smart at the moment, figuring that Starfire would have no idea that glucose meant sugar.

She smiled. "This is true! Though the popsicle you had previously ingested seems to be made up of the high fructose corn syrup, as the box confirmed. You are the correct in the partial sense; it is a combination of the monomers of glucose and fructose, and made from the corn, or other 'starchy', I believe the word is, vegetables and fruits."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah." He got off of his seat, muttering about smartypants aliens.

_**Thus forth, Starfire is not unintelligent in any sense of the word.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The end! That was actually kind of fun. I'm pretty excited to just be posting one-shots here and there, every now and again. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
